


Welcome Home

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empty bunker, Fluff, Home Alone, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of the Empty, No Smut, PB&J, Post-Season/Series 12, Resurrection, Sharing a Bed, Shopping, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Castiel escapes his grave and returns to find his home at the bunker empty. He manages to care for himself and start his life as a human again. It is an emotional reunion when Dean, Sam, and Jack return from their hunt.





	Welcome Home

Castiel trudged his way through the woods. He knew where he was when he broke free of the ground and gasped for fresh night air. He was exhausted by the time he stood at the bunker door. He went for where his keys should be. “Damnit.” He went around to the hidden garage entrance where Sam had installed the hand scanner. 

 

He noticed the Impala was gone. Sam and Dean were likely out on a hunt. It was just as well. He wasn’t ready to speak of his time in the Empty. Dean would have endless questions he was too tired to answer.

 

He stripped off his dirty clothes and started his wash in the laundry room. He tread towards the showers in the nude, considering he had the bunker to himself. It was a relief to wash away the dirt and grime from digging out of his own grave.

 

Clad in just a towel, he entered Dean’s room. He didn’t have clothes of his own to wear and Dean was closer to his size than Sam. He chose a black tee shirt and some sleep shorts. They would suffice for the time being.

 

His stomach rumbled. Hunger. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep unless that was sated. Castiel went to the kitchen and found what he needed to make himself a simple PB and J sandwich. The only thing to drink in the fridge was beer so he grabbed one. It was an odd combination of flavors but making coffee would only keep him awake when he needed sleep.

 

He cleaned up after himself, leaving his plate on the rack to dry. His room was still made up so he turned on the dull desk lamp and settled into bed. Sleep came easily for his tired, human body.

 

***

 

The bunker was still empty when he woke up. This time he put on a pot of coffee and found a box of Pop-tarts to make his breakfast. He realized he would need to go shopping if he wanted anything besides sandwiches and beer. He also would need his own things.

 

He raided Dean’s dresser for jeans and another shirt. He had to borrow his tennis shoes as well. They were old and worn. He’d only seen Dean use them when he was washing his car. He would purchase his own for when he wasn’t hunting.

 

Castiel selected keys to a vintage truck. He had a couple credit cards he could use for his little shopping spree. He drove to Wal-mart with the windows down and enjoyed the wind and sun. At least he’d known humanity before and was able to adjust accordingly.

 

He needed so many things to get started with his new life. He’d need items for personal hygiene as well as clothes. He tossed things in his cart before visiting men's wear. It was nearly exhausting just getting the basics...socks, shirts, sleepwear, jeans, a new jacket. He grabbed shoes and got a selection of “bachelor food” as Dean would call it.

 

Thankfully his card was accepted. He loaded the bags into the cab of the truck beside him and headed home. His frozen dinners were stowed first then he meticulously arranged his new clothes in his room. The suit and coat he’d laundered the night before hung on a hook on his wall. 

 

He nuked his lunch and drank another beer. He almost went to Sam’s room to binge some Netflix but decided to be more productive with his time. He went down to the gun range to practice. He may have lost his grace but his reflexes and aim were still on point. He may not need as much training before getting back into hunting.

 

But he could no longer heal the boys. He grabbed another beer and hit the vast library. He could at least learn simple spells. He rolled his eyes. “I’m the mage.” Castiel unfortunately had retained more information on role playing games than he cared to from Metatron.

 

Dinner was a frozen pizza and more beer. He did allow himself some Netflix for a couple hours before returning to his room to go to bed. Again he slept with the desk lamp on. Waking up in your own grave to total darkness was unsettling to say the least. The light was a small comfort.

 

***

 

Sam reached over the seat and nudged Jack awake. “Hey, we’re home kid.” The sleepy teen grabbed his duffle and followed his “uncles" into the bunker.

 

“You want something to eat?” Dean asked. So maybe he was a bit of a mother hen. He went for the stuff to make a peanut butter and jelly. Funny, he thought the jars were mostly full when he left. He looked and noticed a plate on the rack. He went for the gun in the small of his back. “Sam, watch the kid.”

 

He made a sweep of the main areas before starting a search of the dorms. He had to steel himself before opening the door to Castiel’s room. The first thing he noticed was the light, then the body in the bed. He trained his weapon on the form.

 

“Alright, buddy. What the hell do you think you're doing here?”

 

The form rolled over. “Last time I checked I  _ live _ here.”

 

Dean dropped to his knees when the breath was sucked from his lungs. His chest ached. For a second he considered the possibility he was having a heart attack. “Cas?” He wheezed. 

 

Castiel pushed the blanket away and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and focused on the dimly lit silhouette. “Dean?”

 

Dean couldn’t form words. He just stared in awe. Could this be? Cas was here.  _ Alive. _ He sat like a stone as Cas approached him. He knelt in front of Dean.

 

“Are you alright?” Cas placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean swore he could feel heat radiating from it and spread through his body.

 

“H-how?” Dean stammered.

 

“I don’t wish to speak of my time away just yet. But I  _ am _ alive. I’m human. When I process this for myself I will come to you.”

 

Tears stung Dean’s eyes. “You...you died. I watched you…” he broke into sobs and fell forward into Castiel’s arms.

 

“I know. And I appreciate you not giving me a hunter’s funeral, for bringing me home.”

 

Dean pulled away with a look of sheer horror on his face. He realized what that meant. He’d gone through the same thing years ago. “You woke up in your grave.”

 

“I did and it was unpleasant. Please, not now Dean.”

 

Dean nodded and sniffled. They both turned when they heard footsteps come down the hall.

 

“Dean? Everything okay? Oh my god…”

 

Sam practically launched himself at Cas. He held him in a tight embrace and rocked them as he vacillated between laughter and tears. When he finally pulled back he had a wide grin. “I can’t believe it! When?”

 

“Two nights ago. I was getting reacclimated to my humanity.”

 

“Human? Wow.” He looked over his shoulder at his brother’s obviously emotional expression. “I’m gonna go fix Jack his snack and get him settled. We can wait till morning to tell him the good news.”

 

Dean was relieved when Sam left and pulled the door closed behind him, leaving him and Cas on the floor alone.

 

Castiel’s instinct was to comfort. “Are you okay, Dean?”

 

“No.”

 

Cas drew him into his arms again. “I’m sorry. I have never wanted you to watch me...to watch me die.” His voice was low and gentle. He had tears of his own threatening to spill. He ached for knowing he had caused Dean so much pain.

 

“Cas, I...I was so stupid. I was mad and hurt and worried. I just wanted all the crap with Lucifer to be over so...so I could tell you…”

 

“Tell me what, Dean?”

 

Dean sat back on his heels and took Castiel’s hands in his. “That I should have said it back. In the barn. You said...and I didn’t say it back.”

 

Cas heard the words Dean wasn’t saying. He thumbed over Dean’s wrists. “You don’t have to. I know.”

 

“No...you don’t. I don’t mean like just  _ family.  _ I mean…”

 

“And I didn’t either,” Cas admitted. “The first one was just for you.”

 

Dean lifted his head. Hope replaced despair in his eyes. “Yeah? So we’re…?”

 

Cas smiled. “Stupid? Foolish? A couple of complete dumbasses? We are really going to have to work on our communication skills if we want this relationship to work.”

 

“Relationship,” Dean repeated. He hadn’t had one of those since Lisa. 

 

They continued to hold hands and smile. Cas eventually stood and pulled Dean up with him. He walked them toward his bed. Dean panicked.

 

“I don’t think…”

 

“Dean, just hold me tonight. Or let me hold you. I don’t want to be alone.”

 

“Okay. Okay. Cuddling?” Dean cringed at the word.

 

“Get used to it.” Cas crawled back under the covers and scooted to the edge. Dean peeled off his jacket and flannel. He sat on the bed and took off his boots and socks. He hesitated with his jeans but shed them as well. Down to his shirt and boxers he climbed in next to Cas and held out his arm. Cas inched closer until his head was on Dean’s shoulder and his arm was over Dean’s middle.

 

Dean took a chance and kissed Castiel's forehead. “Welcome home, Cas.”


End file.
